fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Anais and Dinah version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Hadley Belle Miller (Anais Watterson) Later in the afternoon, Anais and Dinah had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Anais was wearing an orange one-piece swimsuit with a frilly yellow skirt, white lining, yellow polka-dots, and a big pink bow in the front, along with an orange scrunchie holding her ears to match. Dinah was wearing light green swimming trunks with mint-turquoise lining and a white shoelace-like bow in the front. Dinah was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Anais giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Dinah, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Anais ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Dinah swam to where Anais was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The cat and the rabbit swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Anais." said Dinah, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Dinah led Anais to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color. Dinah dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned light green. Anais did the same, but it turned orange. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the 5-year-old boy cat whirled his hand around the water, forming a bubble, and threw it to Anais. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Dinah said, and he ran off, leaving Anais wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The 4-year-old girl rabbit saw that Dinah was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Dinah was light green, and Anais was orange. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Dinah wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Anais hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Anais suddenly splashed! Dinah stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Anais didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard Dinah whistling for her. She turned her head and saw him on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Dinah lifted Anais up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Anais almost slipped, but Dinah caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Dinah and Anais swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where the mermaids were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Dinah and Anais stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Dinah, what a lovely night!" Anais said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Anais." Dinah said. "This has never been like this at home." Anais added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Dinah said. Anais paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents and brothers had to miss out." "Nah!" Dinah said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Dinah and Anais remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship